<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Pomegranate by hellion_dctr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024512">White Pomegranate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellion_dctr/pseuds/hellion_dctr'>hellion_dctr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dessert Menu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Crying, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Swearing, Vore, mc's death is implied but not on-screen, purple has high functioning stupidity, purple is a himbo, surprisingly soft for a vore fic, talking/panic rambling, white has a massive mommy kink, white is a gluttonous eldritch being</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellion_dctr/pseuds/hellion_dctr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually White isn’t really picky about who’s next on the menu, but Purple is simply too cute for his own good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dessert Menu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>does anyone else feel weird tagging characters in among us fics? with how universal/ versatile the color naming convention is, tagging them seems a bit useless when each writer can just assign a personality according to their own tastes </p><p>i’ll tag the chapter where the vore starts, but for now plz enjoy some uhhhh fluff(???) with our silly adorable purple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purple <em>like</em> liked White. He couldn’t help it. White was just really cool, okay? </p><p>This was his first launch, fresh out of cadet training, and coming on board was the first time Purple met White, a senior officer who already had a pretty impressive number of expeditions under her belt. </p><p>White was a bit older, much more experienced, and so very dependable. She always seemed to know what to do in any situation, and according to some of the talk that Purple overheard from his crewmates, she’d even survived an Imposter attack before. </p><p>Everyone liked White. It wasn’t hard to talk to the woman and she seemed to always be willing to listen. Purple had quickly gotten used to asking White for help when his own inexperience or gaps in knowledge gave him trouble in completing some tasks, or advice when he had minor conflicts with other crewmates. </p><p>It wasn’t that Purple liked getting into trouble. He just… had a tendency to stumble into situations. </p><p>Like the dead body in front of him right now. </p><p>“Oh…” Purple stared dumbly at Blue’s corpse. Gore sprayed across the communications console. The glow of the monitor was stained rust red. Blood dripped thickly to the floor. Judging from the consistency of it, Blue probably had been dead for a while.</p><p>What. What the <em>fuck.</em> That’s Blue. Blue is dead. Blue is <em>dead.</em> Fragmented thoughts ran at lightspeed in his head, flying by so fast they melted together into a continuous loop and he couldn’t pick out anything coherent anymore. Despite that, all that came out of his mouth was a long, drawn- out, “Shiiiit.” </p><p>Pressing the button to report the dead body wasn’t easy with fumbling hands, but Purple managed it somehow.</p><hr/><p>The argument over the cafeteria table they’d chosen for their meeting could have shattered glass. After the initial shock, a couple of theories were thrown around in the beginning, and then people started asking questions. </p><p>It escalated until everyone was nearly screaming at each other. It was the first dead body of the expedition, and they weren’t even a few days in. The tension in the cafeteria was so tangible he could practically chop it up into bite-sized cubes and serve it on a plate. </p><p>“Or maybe,” Red opened his big mouth again to throw another wild accusation, “Maybe it was Purple.” </p><p>“Um, what the heck?!” Purple yelped, the yelling and anxiety making his voice higher than usual. “I reported the body, you jerk, why would I report on myself?” </p><p>“It could’ve been a self-report. They teach you that at cadet school, yeah? It’s an Imposter tactic.” </p><p>“That’s so stupid! You just contradicted yourself. Imposters don’t go to cadet training!” </p><p>Red shrugged, flipping his hands up in the air like the arrogant bastard he is. “I don’t know. We don’t know where the Imposters come from. For all we know the infiltration could start anywhere.” </p><p>“Excuse me? You—you knew me, Red! We went to training together!”</p><p>“Okay, then what were you doing in Comms? You don’t even have anything to do in there. Seems like a hell of a lot of coincidence.” </p><p>The bench scraped across the floor as Purple shot to his feet. “Well—!” Purple’s head spun, the fluorescent lights overhead suddenly too bright, his heart beating deafeningly in his ears. “Well, I—!” </p><p>It felt like everyone was staring at him. Looking with suspicion in their eyes. “I—I’m not! I’m not the imposter! It wasn’t a stupid self-report. I told you before, I was just at shields, and then I had tasks in storage, and I just happened to see Blue’s massacre of a dead body when I was passing by and—oh god, there was so much—<em>ugh</em>—it was so gross, there were these, these <em>chunks</em>—and—“ </p><p>A firm hand clamped down on his shoulder, and Purple jumped, his runaway mouth shutting with a click of teeth and nearly biting his tongue in the process. </p><p>“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” came White’s mild voice from right next to Purple. “It’s too early to start pointing fingers, and we’re more likely to eject an innocent person with this little evidence on hand right now.” </p><p>White, always the voice of reason. When she spoke, people listened. When the situation needed de-escalating, White was always there with her sound logic, her reassuring presence. Damn it, she was the coolest person Purple had ever gotten to know. Just by being in the same room, he felt like he could breathe easier. </p><p>“For now, why don’t we do the buddy system? Keep each other accountable, watch your partner’s back, and all that. I’m sure it’ll make it harder for the Imposter to commit their kills.” </p><p>After White proposed the plan, there was little anyone else wanted to say. It seemed like the best solution, obviously, especially when it came out of White’s mouth. They began pairing up with just a few grumbles here and there, and Purple fidgeted, trying to come up with the words to ask White to be their buddy. </p><p>“Hey, um… White, I, uh—you know...“ Purple tripped over his words miserably, his nerves failing him the instant White turned her attention on him. </p><p>There were too many things he wanted to say in his mind and none of it was coming out of his mouth. Sometimes it felt like his brain had a hundred tabs open and half of them were running random video analyses of celebrity deepfakes, while the rest were shouting at him different lines of dialogue he should say in any conversation. </p><p>
  <em>Hey White, wanna team up? Hi, I think we’d be good partners, let’s work together. Hey there, I really admire you, do you want to pair up with me? I know I’m the newbie, I could really use some of your more experienced help––</em>
</p><p>“Yes, Purple?” </p><p>Oh <em>no.</em> He was doomed. Just something as simple as saying his name made little sparks of joy skitter across his hyperactive brain cells. With how bad he was at lying, Purple was sure that by now White, the entire crew, and maybe even the asteroids flying by the ship knew about his massive crush on her. </p><p>“I was just thinking that I’d really like to work with you because you’re really reliable and smart and cool and everyone listens to you so can we be buddies please?” Purple finally squeezed out in a rush and definitely didn’t mean for it to come out like that. </p><p>He deflated a bit. So lame. Though strangely enough, he could’ve sworn he saw White’s expression soften a little bit, her lips turning upward at the corners. </p><p>“Of course, Purple,” White smiled, and—yep, that was definitely a fond look on her face. “It’ll be the two of us, then.” </p><p>Purple beamed, so happy he felt like he could practically float. “O-okay then!”</p><hr/><p>The next day, Red was dead. Yellow and Pink found his corpse near the reactor after the meltdown alert started ringing through the ship. His partner Green claimed that he didn’t see anything, having been on the other side of the room waiting for Red to do his part in resetting the reactor. </p><p>“How did you manage to see nothing?” Orange jabbed at Green, automatically going into detective mode like it was a defense mechanism. “The body looks like goddamn confetti. You had to have heard something!” </p><p>“There are parts of Red that are just—just <em>gone</em>.” Yellow shook her head in disbelief, all traces of her usual cheer totally absent in the wake of the sight she’d come across that morning. “Surely that must’ve made some noise, Green. How long does it take for you to realize your partner isn’t responding, anyway?” </p><p>“I don’t know!” Green threw up his hands, sounding just as frustrated and scared. “I was just minding the reactor!”  </p><p>“Oh, the reactor, huh?” Orange said sarcastically. “What happened to watching your partner’s back? I thought that was the whole schtick of the buddy system!” </p><p>“How about you?! You don’t even have a partner!” </p><p>“I’ve been hanging around Pink and Yellow, you fuckin’ simpleton, they can vouch for me!” </p><p>“Um!” Purple interrupted, and cringed when they both turned their attentions on him. He looked nervously between the two currently duking it out in the middle of the cafeteria. “Can we please not, uh, fight? I––I just think yelling’s just gonna make everyone feel worse and when you feel worse you can’t really think that well and then—” </p><p>“Sorry, Purple,” Orange sighed. They took deep breaths, trying to tone down their voice so it was at least softer when they spoke to their youngest and newest crewmate. Then they pointed an accusing finger at Green. “But we really need to get to the bottom of this.” </p><p>“Green, how do we know you’re not the imposter?” Pink interjected sharply. “All we know is that Red was last seen with you, alone. I don’t see you having a good alibi.” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s friggin’ sus,” Orange muttered. </p><p>Green made a noise of disbelief, like a scoff and choke at the same time. “I swear,” he said, his voice going unsteady towards the end when the weight of the situation hit him abruptly. When he looked around and saw all his crewmates looking at him with wary suspicion in their eyes. “I didn’t do it. I am <em>not</em> the imposter.” </p><p>When no one said anything, he tried again, more desperate and getting close to panic. “You have to believe me, I’m not!” He whirled around towards where White and Purple were standing by. “Come on, you two, back me up here!” </p><p>Faced with the sheer amount of desperation Green was shoving in his direction, Purple was about to open his mouth to defend the poor guy when White beat him to it. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Green,” White shook her head apologetically, while Purple’s head snapped around to stare at her, all words drying up in his throat. “But there’s just too much going against you.” </p><p>“I’m voting Green as imposter,” Yellow declared suddenly, with hard conviction in their voice. “It has to be him.” </p><p>“Let’s put it to a vote,” White said with a sigh, and they did.</p><hr/><p>When everything was over and done with, Yellow, Orange, and Pink slowly drifted away in their little trio to resume their duties for the day, and White went over by the windows where Purple had sat himself down. </p><p>He was on the floor, back leaning against the wall. His helmet laid on the floor beside him, forgotten there when he’d taken it off to run a hand roughly through his hair, making the flyaway strands go wild. </p><p>Without the helmet, White could see how distraught he was, face pale and eyes a little red at the edges. Purple stared vaguely towards the floor, exuding all the sad and confused energy of a kicked puppy. </p><p>White leaned against the window ledge beside him, casually crossing her ankles. </p><p>“You skipped the vote.” </p><p>There was no accusation in White’s voice, just a simple observational statement. But still Purple’s shoulders hunched. Everyone else had voted. </p><p>His stomach churned as he remembered the sounds of Green’s struggle as he was pushed into the ejection chamber. The few beeps of the monitor as Pink entered the code to the airlock. He couldn’t look away, didn’t know why he kept watching when he was just standing there as everyone else did the work. The resigned look on Green’s face just before the lock released would probably haunt him for a while. </p><p>“I don’t know. I thought I knew the guy.” He couldn’t look at White, as if fearing that he might see some sort of disappointment in her through the tinted visor of the helmet she still wore. “I guess… I still hoped that he might not be the Imposter. It just doesn’t feel right to make a judgement on a person’s life like that, you know?” </p><p>White hummed, a noncommittal sound. “Most people will probably say that this is a situation that requires drastic decisions.” </p><p>Purple frowned. “I guess I’m just not one of those people,” he admitted, a bit uncharacteristically downtrodden. This whole situation just sucked. “I know I’m the newbie, and this’s just my first mission, but Green, he—I talked to him. He was a guy I worked with and ate together with and said hi to when we passed each other in the hall and I… I couldn’t make a decision like that.” </p><p>“I see. That’s alright.” Once again, White’s hand found his shoulder and gave a little comforting squeeze. “It also takes strength to consider all sides in a situation as stressful as this one, instead of only thinking about your own survival. You’re very kind.” </p><p>Purple laughed, scrubbing a hand through his hair again. “Maybe I’m just dumb.” </p><p>”Maybe not,” White disagreed. The hand on his shoulder shifted to land on his head, It was a solid weight, anchoring. That something as simple as that little gesture was able to so easily ease the awful clawing sensation inside his chest took Purple by surprise. He blinked heavily, feeling the rough texture of White’s glove rest against his scalp. </p><p>Either blind to the effect she had on Purple, or perfectly aware and choosing to ignore it out of politeness, White continued, “You just seem a little sad.” </p><p>Purple sighed, hesitated, and then finally gave into the temptation to gently lean against White’s leg. </p><p>When White didn’t immediately move away or protest, he let himself relax fully into it. His head fell against the side of her thigh, his shoulder slotting in just behind her knee. He closed his eyes for a bit, trying to lose himself in the feeling of White’s fingers idly stroking through in his hair. </p><p>“I just… I guess this whole imposter thing is getting to me.” A spike of guilt ran through him. His throat started to close up, making his words sound choked and cut off. “We didn’t even know for sure and we just threw Green out into space. I don’t know what happened. I still don’t understand how we got to that conclusion. It was just––we were fine a couple days ago, and now we’re somehow throwing people into outer space.” </p><p>Purple sniffled and then, to his horror, started tearing up. He went red even as he hastily lifted a hand to cover his face and tried to suck the tears back in. </p><p>So embarrassing. White was right there, and he was blubbering like a baby. Why was it only him? It didn’t seem like anyone else was having that much of a hard time dealing with all these problems like professionals. He wished he could do that. </p><p>Then White was crouching down beside him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It felt good and warm and comforting, like she was wrapping him all up in a big reassuring blanket. Despite the fact that she stood a whole head shorter than him at best and her arms barely reached around his back, Purple still felt small and secure in her embrace. </p><p>With a small noise that sounded pitiful even to his own ears, he turned his head and buried his face into White’s chest, heedless of the suit’s stiff seams that dug into his cheek. </p><p>Unable to help himself, voice now muffled into White’s suit, he blabbered on, “We were a crew of eight before and sure, we had our differences, but we ran the ship pretty smoothly and everyone liked each other well enough––but then this imposter… <em>happened,</em> and suddenly everyone’s arguing, and, and now we’re—now there’s only <em>five</em> of us left.” </p><p>He felt White shift so she could put her chin on his head, tucking him into herself as best as she could. Even when he was acting so immature, she still treated him like he was something precious, and it made his heart squeeze in a different, better way. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Purple. Is there anything I can do?” White asked softly, stroking his back in slow, rhythmic movements. </p><p>More tears pricked his eyes, hearing words so gently spoken to him, and something settled in his chest, something like trust and hope and security. Purple gnawed on his lip for a bit, hesitating, before he whispered, “Stay with me?” </p><p>“I will. You’re safe with me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>he is so soft. i want to make him cry all the time. im so sorry purple</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i added the graphic violence warning bc of a clean up scene in this part. just in case</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a tense, almost unbearable period of time. Everyone seemed to have the same idea of keeping their head down and focusing on their tasks. Simply surviving, as they waited warily for the next death to be called in. </p><p>But when nothing happened by the end of the third day, things started to loosen up. Green must’ve been the imposter, they thought, and since he was ejected, they must’ve successfully gotten rid of the threat on board. Nothing was said in case someone might jinx it, but the collective sigh of relief throughout the ship was felt nonetheless. </p><p>That was, until Purple stumbled across the third body. </p><p>It was Yellow, slumped over the med scanner. Blood seeped across the floor, filling in the crevices of the scanner and pooling over. </p><p>The smell of iron already hung in the air, like a thick mist, and it settled heavily in his lungs when he breathed in to cry out in shock. </p><p>Panic overtook his mind, spreading like a virus. Green hadn’t been the imposter. Not even close. They’d thrown an innocent person out. The imposter was still on the ship, probably laughing at them for making its job easier. </p><p>And then a terrible thought crossed his mind. This was the second body he’d found. If he reported another one, it’d be too suspicious. The others definitely might think it was him. </p><p>“Purple. There you are.” </p><p>He whirled around to see White turn the corner, and then stop at the bloody sight that was in the medbay. “Wh-White… I—“ His voice had gone all shaky in his shock. </p><p>What was White gonna think? Oh <em>no</em>, she was probably gonna suspect him to be the imposter, wasn’t she? </p><p>He’d just gone ahead of her a few paces, forgetting to stick close in his eagerness to get to the next task. It was gonna be the last one of the day, they were running a bit behind, and he just wanted to get it done quickly. The body even looked fresh enough for the death to have occurred in the scant few moments that Purple had left White’s line of sight. </p><p>“I found—Yellow, she’s––she––sh-she...” His breathing had quickened until the words he wanted to say wouldn’t come out. They just got stuck and choked up in his throat, just like how it usually happened, how it happened all the time. The combination of shock and frustration only tangled up his thoughts even more, until it was a big knot of unspoken panic wedged at the base of his lungs. </p><p>A touch at his back had him jolting in place, but it was only White, who had come closer while he wasn’t paying attention. Her hand was on his back, a steadying touch that he couldn’t help responding to. </p><p>“Deep breaths, Purple,” came White’s patient voice, cutting through the panic like a knife. “Breathe in.” </p><p>He sucked in a lungful of air, trying to follow her instructions, but it also brought the smell of fresh blood to the forefront of his mind once more. His gag reflex swelled up, rising like a mercury thermometer suddenly dipped into boiling water, and he made a small, distressed noise, swallowed harshly to avoid barfing right inside his helmet. </p><p>And White just stayed with him the entire time, keeping up a continuous dialogue of reassurances and soft spoken words, like she was calming a skittish critter. “It’s okay, Purple, you’re safe, I’m here.” There was a hiss of compressed air, and then hands grabbed his arms in a tight hold, making him jump again. “Don’t look at that. Look at me.” </p><p>It was only then that he realised he’d been frozen in place, stuck staring at the grisly annihilation of Yellow’s corpse the entire time. With conscious effort, Purple ripped his gaze away, blindly turning towards the general direction where he thought White’s face might be. Then he froze up all over again, only this time with his full attention locked onto his partner. </p><p>White had taken off her helmet to reveal such striking black eyes he felt like he was looking into the abyss itself. Despite all the time spent working together, he’d never gotten a truly good look at White’s entire face. Until now. And now that he was looking, he couldn’t turn away. </p><p>White smiled up at him, expression soft, eyes bottomless. “That’s it, sweet Purple. Focus on me. You can do it. Use your words for me.” </p><p>Oh, White, she was so caring. The notion that this might end up with White suspecting him hurt worse than anything else. That she would lose faith in him. It made his knees wobble, made him utterly boneless with dread. “White, please… I swear I just found her—! Please believe me, I didn’t—I wouldn't—“</p><p>“Shh. Just breathe, Purple,” White’s hand stroked up and down his back in soothing motions. “Don’t worry, I believe you. I’ll vouch for you.” </p><p>Relief came crashing down on him, like a tidal wave, and he couldn’t help letting out a choked sob. “Y-you will?” </p><p>“Mhmm,” White patted his back. “There, there, Purple, everything’s going to be alright.” </p><p>Purple nodded wordlessly, too shaken for even words now. When White put her arms around his waist, hugging his body to her’s, he couldn’t help himself from leaning into it and melting into the contact. Slight trembles racked down his spine, the sheer relief following such an intense adrenaline-filled horror almost too overwhelming for him to bear. </p><p>“I’m going to report the body, okay? You don’t have to say anything. Just let me handle it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Purple said softly, and put his trust in White, just like he always did.</p><hr/><p>When White called in the dead body, the others were already getting ready to turn in for the day. Pink came running in from the residential suites, dressed down in civvies. Orange looked like they just got out of the shower, their hair still dripping onto their shirt. </p><p>“Who is it?” Orange asked, even as their eyes swept around the room and came up short a crewmate. </p><p>Pink gasped horribly when she realized who was missing, hands flying to her mouth. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” she murmured, voice strangled by emotion. “Not <em>Yellow.</em>” </p><p>Orange groaned. “Fuuck. I actually liked that girl. She was so happy all the time, it was like watching flowers bloom every time she walked into a room.” </p><p>“Be serious, Orange,” Pink glared, then her momentary anger crumpled back into mourning. “Yellow… Our crewmate just died.” </p><p>“I am serious,” Orange let out a little hiccupping laugh despite their words. It didn’t sound good, like it was pushed out of their lungs forcefully. “There’s only four of us left. Y’know what that means?” </p><p>Pink stared at them for a moment, clearly uncomfortable, then she robotically obliged, “No. Please, enlighten us.” </p><p>“It means that of the four, one’s our resident killer. Two imposters, they would’ve revealed themselves by now—no use hiding when you match the enemy in numbers. So, only one.” </p><p>“That’s obvious. And you’re talking as if you’re not also a suspect.” </p><p>“Oh, I am, I know! That’s fine,” Orange waved a hand in the air like it didn’t matter. “Anyway, if the imposter kills one more, the window of opportunity opens up real wide. With only three left, each person only has to worry about two people. Fifty-fifty chance to guess who the imposter is, yeah? Only… the imposter can manipulate the chance, or cancel out the vote if they’re clever about it. So guessing correctly actually comes down to around fifteen percent, if even. And if the imposter gets a crewmate ejected, nothing’s stopping them from killing the last poor sap.” </p><p>Pink sighed, running a hand through her cropped hair out of stress. “Okay, fair point, but anyone can figure that out through deductive reasoning. What’s your deal, Orange?” </p><p>Orange made another giggling noise, a delirious-sounding ‘heeee’, that made it sound like they were about to burst into uncontrollable laughter any second now. “I’m just tryna point out that we’re all fuckin’ doomed. The second that imposter got on board and started their happy murdering spree, our chances of survival basically dropped to zero. I say we might as well keel over ourselves before we become part of the buffet line.” </p><p>“Buffet line? What’s that supposed to mean?” Purple blurted out, startled out of his horrified daze by the strange word choice. </p><p>Orange blinked at him in surprise. “Oh, Purps, don’t you know? Guess you didn’t look close enough, since you didn’t have to clean up the scenes.” They let out a single barking laugh, took a breath, then lost it on another giggle. “Our big bad imposter’s been eating their kills. Kind of a big food waster though. Guess we’re dealing with a picky eater, huh?” </p><p>They began laughing in earnest—breathless, high pitched, and painful-sounding, like they couldn’t get enough air in their lungs to make the proper noise. </p><p>“Shouldn’t we at least try to figure out who could’ve done it this time?” Pink asked hesitantly, eyeing Orange like the last thing she wanted was to be in the same room with them for longer than needed. </p><p>“Hah, don’t bother! We’re all gonna die anyway!” </p><p>The rest of the crew all watched as Orange walked away, laughing hysterically all the way as they disappeared around the corner. The silence that followed after was almost oppressive. </p><p>“Well,” Pink said eventually. “Someone should probably go after Orange and make sure they don’t do something stupid.” </p><p>“The imposter’s been eating?” Purple asked quietly, eyes wide, still a bit shaken in the aftermath of Orange’s mental breakdown. Their answers rang loudly in his ears, spinning like a broken record in his mind. <em>Buffet line. Eating the kills. Picky. </em></p><p>Pink looks at him with pity. “”Don’t think about it too much,” she tells him. “Just for the sake of your sanity. I’ve been avoiding it too.” </p><p>Purple couldn’t reply, nearly certain he was going to be sick. The two times he came across the dead bodies he’d never looked that close, never beyond registering the sight of raw meat and liquid and the vague thought of ‘I’m not supposed to be able to see that, am I?’ </p><p>“...<em>hurrk,</em>” he uttered feebly. </p><p>Pink patted his arm awkwardly in an attempt to comfort him, obviously unused to doing such a thing. </p><p>“Who’s gonna clean it up?” Pink eventually asked the damning question. “Up until now, Yellow was our cleanup crew. But now she’s...” </p><p>There was silence for a bit, no one quite that eager to do such gruesome business. </p><p>“I can do it.” White stepped forward. “But someone’s going to have to help me with the body.” </p><p>Purple really didn’t want to, but he couldn’t let White handle it all on her own. Besides, they were buddies, they had to stick together. “I’ll help,” he said, trying to inject some upbeat confidence into his voice and bring his brain out of the dooming loop of <em>buffet line</em>. “I’m pretty strong, it shouldn’t be a problem for me.” </p><p>“Alright,” White smiled. “Then, Pink, would you check on Orange and see how they’re doing? With a reaction like that, I doubt they’re the imposter.” </p><p>Pink was silent for a long moment, her eyes darting briefly from White to Purple before settling back on White. Nothing showed on her face, but something uneasy began to creep into her gaze. “... Got it,” she agreed, voice light and unnaturally so. “I’ll just go have a look. Thanks for volunteering to clean up.” </p><p>“We all have our roles to fill. It’s no problem.” </p><p>Still seeming a bit hesitant, Pink edged away from them a little, then fully turned and left the cafeteria with one last look over her shoulder. </p><p>(Hidden behind her visor, White’s eyes glowed with an inhuman light as she watched Pink walk away, well aware of the crewmate’s growing suspicions. Clever girl.)</p><hr/><p>Purple’s mouth tended to run further than his mind could catch up. Or rather, his mind fixated on one specific detail and he often blurted out things without considering the full scope of the matter. </p><p>Usually he was pretty mindful of this fact. Perhaps too mindful. Over time, he’d learned to overcompensate, and it became a major contributing factor to why he constantly tripped over his words. This was all to say that he was starting to regret his decision to join White in clean-up duty the following morning.  </p><p>The med scanner was going to always have traces of blood in it now. Other than physically taking it apart and scrubbing down each wire, metal part, and plastic piece, there was just no way to get all the dried blood out of the tiny cracks where parts joined together. Purple tried his best. He felt like he went through a dozen bloody rags and only managed to smear more of the stuff across the area. </p><p>He wanted to say that he helped, but really it seemed like White did the bulk of the actual cleaning. </p><p>He looked over at White. Steady, methodical movements. She wiped the coagulated blood off and scrubbed at the lingering crust. She sprayed surfaces down with disinfectant, and kept all the dirtied cleaning supplies in an isolated area to be sterilized later. </p><p>She was precise, calm even with a black trash bag in one hand and picking up bits of Yellow with the other. The morbidity of using a trash bag to store the smaller pieces of the crewmate’s dead body didn’t seem to faze her. White’s hands didn’t even falter. </p><p>Being physically stronger, Purple was the one to place the large part of Yellow’s body into the bag. It was an awkward effort, when Yellow’s body had essentially been split apart down the middle and all that really was keeping her together in one piece was the shredded suit. </p><p>Purple gulped when he got his hands under Yellow, lifted as gently as he could, and felt something rip free and slide down the front of his suit. Whatever it was made the wettest smacking noise against the floor. He tried to ignore it as best as he could as he carried the heavy corpse to the body bag a step away. </p><p>He didn’t even know they had body bags on board in the first place. </p><p>By the end of it, hours later, Purple could say that the medbay was now cleaner than he was. There was sticky stuff all over him. Rusty brown colored his gloves and suit all the way up to his elbows. His knees were sore. It felt like there was everything <em>everywhere.</em> </p><p>The smell of old iron was overwhelming. He was sure his suit’s air filters were working, but still the scent burned in his nose, making his eyes water. </p><p>He blinked numbly. A faint ringing had started in his ears, high pitched and increasing in volume. </p><p>There he was. In the middle of medbay, with blood smeared all over him. </p><p>His hands were shaking, he realized. </p><p>“Purple. Are you alright?”</p><p>A careful touch at his elbow made him almost do a full body shudder. Purple’s head snapped around to see White at his side, a concerned crease to her mouth that could be barely seen through the tinted visor of her helmet. White was equally filthy, if not appearing even more so because of how the stark white color of her suit contrasted so sharply with the gunk. </p><p>Something like a choked-off hum came out of Purple when he tried to reply to her, his lips refusing to operate how he wanted to. It was nothing coherent or anything resembling the human language. Amazingly, White still seemed to understand what it meant. </p><p>“Let’s get you out of that suit. I don’t imagine it’s doing you any good staying in such a dirty thing. Besides, I need to clean myself up as well.” </p><p>Absently, Purple wondered if somehow White had gained the ability to read minds, and that was why she always seemed to know the right thing to say. (Not quite, he was just blissfully unaware how easy it was to read him by his body language and non-verbal cues alone.) </p><p>“Just a moment, I’ll get my suit off first,” White said when Purple’s fingers fumbled at his helmet release, unable to manage even that simple task. She made quick work of stripping out of her grime-covered gear, stuffing it all into an extra trash bag. She even threw her boots in too, as the soles were crusted with viscera and dried drips of cleaning fluid. </p><p>Technically, this was against protocol. Skeld personnel were supposed to keep their suits on at all times outside of the residential bunkers. But Purple didn’t care, and White, the senior officer, didn’t seem to either. The few minutes it would take to disinfect their suits and get their spares from the bunker couldn’t make much of a difference. </p><p>White turned to him and reached for the zipper on his suit. Like this, White in socks and Purple still in his boots, their height difference seemed even more prominent than usual, it was almost comical. It didn’t last for long, however, as Purple let White take his boots and helped her peel his suit off. Lastly, she lifted the helmet off his head. </p><p>“Hello there,” White greeted him with a warm smile, eyes crinkling at the corners, shifting the helmet away so she could see him properly. </p><p>And looking at that affectionate look on her face made the squeezing feeling in his chest loosen a little, something in Purple so attuned to the sense of security White brought him that even just a simple look from her made him feel better. “H-hi,” he said bashfully, full lashes fanning across his cheeks as he blinked at his bootless feet. </p><p>(Lovely, White thought idly to herself.) </p><p>She reached up to smooth back a wayward tuft of Purple’s hair that had been tousled when she took his helmet off, and the boy actually ducked his head down to give her better reach. It was the most unthinking gesture of open trust, and Purple did it with such eagerness. </p><p>White chuckled. “So trusting. You don’t believe I’d ever hurt you, don’t you?” </p><p>“Why would you?” Purple tilted his head to the side. </p><p>White paused at that. She seemed to take him in—the sight of him looking at her with those wide eyes full of trust and steadfast faith that only someone like Purple could pull off. </p><p>Purple—soft, sweet, silly Purple who wore his pure heart on his sleeve, who could never bring himself to hurt even a spider’s web, despite having at least a full head’s length of height over most crew members and being able to bench press almost twice his own weight. There was a reason why the crew called him the resident golden retriever behind his back. </p><p>(Although… to White, the comparison didn’t quite feel right. Not quite fitting yet.)</p><p>Purple still seemed a little pale and shaky at the edges, so White gathered everything up herself, saying, “Okay, Purple, stay right here. Can you do that? I’ll be back in no time, I’m just going to go take care of everything.” </p><p>And as much as Purple wanted to stick close to White, he knew he wouldn’t be of much help in his current state. So he just nodded and went to go find a seat before his wobbly knees decided where to sit for him. </p><p>Purple fidgeted anxiously as he sat on the medbay cot in nothing but his underclothes. His hands twisted absentmindedly in his lap, and he didn’t notice that he was bouncing his leg until a couple minutes after the fact.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that he’d just helped White clean a murder off the floor of the room. Or maybe it was the feeling of vulnerability from taking off all his gear, unused to the sensation of cool air against his bare skin after spending hours inside a suit. He could feel his anxiety rising a degree every second he spent alone in the medbay. </p><p>He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so uncomfortable. All he had to do was wait for White to come back.</p><p>Who was… taking a weirdly long time. </p><p>“White? Do you need help with the suits?” Purple poked his head out the medbay, but his white-clad buddy was nowhere in sight. There was no response either. </p><p>“White?” He called again, stepping hesitantly out into the corridor in his socks. Nothing. Only the steady hum of the Skeld’s engines and mechanical noises from within the infrastructure. </p><p>Where could she have gone? The trash chute was right around the corner, and the cleaning stations weren’t that far off either. White couldn’t have gone that far… </p><p>A feeling of wrongness pervaded his thoughts.</p><p>It was so quiet in the ship. He avoided giving much thought to it before, but cutting down half the crew’s population had significantly reduced the noise level as well. Where there was once the steady bustle of maintenance being done and tasks being completed, now there was only the occasional sound of footsteps echoing from the next corridor, or the faint beeping of someone’s docureader in another room. </p><p>But now Purple couldn’t hear anything at all. Where was everyone? </p><p>“White?” He called out, voice a bit hesitant. Was it just paranoia or his shaky nerves talking? Maybe the situation was really getting to him. “Pink? Orange?” </p><p>Surely everyone was just fine, he tried to tell himself as he took a few more steps down the hall. </p><p>A noise echoed behind him, like a quiet scrape of metal against metal. Purple whirled around just in time to see White turn the corner into his line of sight. </p><p>“Purple,” came White’s voice, sounding a bit amused. “I thought I told you to stay in medbay?” </p><p>“Sorry, I think I got too nervous just waiting around.” He gave a weak laugh, trying to lighten the mood, then paused as a weird detail struck him. Why was… White coming from the engine room? </p><p>White made a sympathetic noise as she continued walking towards him. “Missed me?” </p><p>Purple was about to reply, about to ask a question about where she’d gone since the nearest trash chutes were in the opposite direction of the engine room. But the words died on his tongue the moment that White stepped beneath the beam of one of the overhead light strips, and he got a good look at her face </p><p>His smile slipped and he froze on the spot, like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming vehicle. A confused frown soon clouded his expression. It wasn’t polite to stare, he knew, but––</p><p>He couldn’t pull his eyes away from that little red smear on White’s chin. </p><p>“Oh, White, you um...” He haltingly gestured to his own face, gaze still stuck on that bright little spot of color on White’s face. Fresh scarlet, nothing like the stuff he’d been seeing the entire morning cleaning the medbay. The placement of it seemed so innocuous, so casual, just like something you’d get accidentally when eating anything with sauce, like barbecue ribs. “You have something right––there.” </p><p>Whatever he expected, he certainly wasn’t prepared to see White swipe it away and suck it off her thumb in one practiced motion. Her eyelids lowered as she seemed to take great pleasure in cleaning off any remnants that might have been missed, teeth briefly scraping the meat of her thumb for a final check. </p><p>“Oops,” she smiled with a bit of pleasant guile, and the next step she took put her back into shadow, which would have been fine if it weren’t for the twin rings of light glowing softly around her irises. Purple just continued to stare at her with wide eyed incomprehension. </p><p>White tilted her head at him and said carelessly, “Hmm, perhaps Orange was right. I should be more careful about wasting food.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaha my pacing is all over the place in this one<br/>mind the tags plz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew he should move. He had to move. </p><p>There was… something not right with the situation. The way White was speaking to him right now, the way she was looking at him, like a predator enjoying the way its prey squirmed. </p><p>Yet despite everything, Purple just couldn’t quite bring himself to get away. He listened to the alarms ringing in his ears, saw all the red flags that were being raised in his brain, and still his feet remained rooted to the ground. </p><p>“What’s going on…?” he managed to mumble out, feeling like his tongue was just dead weight in his mouth. </p><p>White sighed, but it sounded <em>pleased</em> instead of disappointed. “Oh, Purple, always wandering into all sorts of trouble. You seem to have the worst kind of luck.” </p><p>Muscles paralyzed, limbs frozen to the bone. The sheer indecision made him dizzy. He couldn’t do anything but watch White move closer, her steps slow and hypnotic, every shift of her body brimming with the languid grace of an apex predator. </p><p>It would’ve been strange if it were any other person—White wasn’t short, but the top of her head still just barely reached Purple’s chin. He had to be at least twice her weight just through muscle mass, but he felt dwarfed by her nonetheless. </p><p>White had this presence that made her feel larger than she actually was, that filled up any room she walked into. Normally it was pretty subtle. Just something that could be attributed to natural charisma, and made people more likely to listen to her. But now, it was a physical pressure, and there was nothing natural or human about it. Now, it pressed on Purple’s mind until he was dizzy and lightheaded. </p><p>At the brush of fingers on his skin, he twitched. </p><p>“Wh-White?” He stuttered out, feeling his muscles jerk with aborted movements, feeling his synapses fire without connection to any action. Everything was wrong wrong wrong but White was right there and she looked so happy to see him. The dissonance made his mind freeze up, like a buffering computer. </p><p>“What’s…” He licked his lips, breathing shallowly. “What’s going on? Why did you—Was that—?” </p><p>“Hush,” White soothed, as if she knew how overwhelmed he was. “Poor thing, so tense and nervous,” she crooned, “What’s gotten you so frightened?” </p><p>She leaned into him, and seeing her face so close to his startled him, made him take half a stumbling step back and nearly fall over altogether. </p><p>Two hands landed on his hips to steady him, White’s grip slim but solid. A muffled noise came out through his nose, Purple strangling what was most likely an embarrassing-sounding reaction just before it could get out his mouth. </p><p>“Oh dear… you look like you’re about to faint,” she said, but though her brow was pinched with worry, strangely enough, it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Come, let’s go back. Have a seat on one of those beds.” </p><p>Words stuck in his throat, breath frozen in his lungs, Purple let himself be led to a cot in the newly-cleaned medbay. He didn’t know what was going on. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to know. </p><p>White was deceptively stronger than her frame suggested, because his legs still weren’t working right, and she practically half-pulled, half-carried him the entire way there. </p><p>At the last moment, though, Purple’s knees buckled just before they reached the bed, and instead of sitting on it, he just ended up plopping himself down on the floor beside it. </p><p>“Uhh…?” He looked down at himself as if surprised by his own abrupt change in destination. </p><p>White laughed a little, taking a seat on the bed herself. Eyes crinkling at the corners, she gazed indulgently at down at the big crewmate sitting confusedly at her feet, still blinking in the midst of his addled mind. </p><p>“Goodness, you’re cute. You’re like a big puppy,” White said, smiling fondly at Purple as she ran a hand through his hair. Even with everything else going on, it took everything he had not to automatically lean into the contact. “Come here, puppy.” </p><p>Her fingers tangled into his hair, looping through the messy strands and tugging teasingly. He swayed, nearly shaking as her hand guided him closer. </p><p>He licked his lips again, trying to find his voice, blinking rapidly as if it would help him focus. “Wh-White?” He whispered softly. “I don’t… what’s happening?” </p><p>“It’s alright, sweet Purple,” White murmured reassurances to him just as she’s always done, her voice soft and warm, like audiogenic honey. “You don’t have to worry.” </p><p>The sound of White’s words slid over Purple like a warm blanket, muffling everything out and dulling his senses. It felt like there was cotton in his head, fog clouding his thoughts. “I don’t get it…” he mumbled, nearly whining. “I’m so confused. Why am I so…” </p><p>He trailed off, trying to grasp his words but finding that they seemed to slip between his fingers like sand. It took more than usual to retrieve the right things he wanted to say from his mind, and the effort left him reeling. A wash of dizziness ran through him, and his head rolled heavily to the side until it met something solid. White’s knee. </p><p>He wanted to ask her questions. But he couldn’t remember what those questions were. Something about her face. It was a nice face. Didn’t she mention something about eating? White had a nice face. Eating. The imposter was eating them. White was very pretty. He liked looking at White. Especially from this angle. He rarely got to look up at anyone’s face. </p><p>“What’s going on in that head of yours, puppy? I can practically feel the engines overheating.” </p><p>What was she calling him now? Puppies were cute and small and kinda dumb—did White think he was like that? She thought he was cute. That makes him happy. Was he supposed to be insulted or flattered? A lot of things about White makes him feel happy, good things. Puppies were also very squishy and fragile. </p><p>White. She always made him feel safe. </p><p>Purple blinked confusedly up at her, cheek pressed into her thigh, mouth falling open as if to say something even when the words escaped him the moment he thought to reply. </p><p>“I was just…” he stopped, then frowned a little. What was he supposed to be doing? Thinking? Something about squishy things. Maybe? He couldn’t focus enough to remember. A sort of deep upset came over him, dismayed that he couldn’t answer White’s question properly. </p><p>White cooed at him, at the soft look of distress on his face. </p><p>“Oh, no, shh, don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong. Poor thing, burdened by such a busy mind. It’s never let you truly rest before, has it? So many things all crammed up in that pretty head of yours...” Her words and fingers slid over him so smoothly and so easily that he found he had no resistance to any of it. </p><p>Purple wanted to concentrate––wasn’t there something he wanted to say? Something he was trying not to forget? Remembering had become so difficult that the mere effort of attempting to gather his scattering thoughts left him exhausted. </p><p>“You put all those busy thoughts away now, okay? I’m here, so you can leave all the thinking to me,” White crooned, petting his hair tenderly. Her fingers stroked through Purple’s hair as she spoke, pushing it away from his eyes, nails scratching lightly over his scalp, and it felt so good that Purple practically melted beneath her touch. “That’s it, puppy, everything is going to be okay. You don’t have to think anymore, just focus on me.” </p><p>White was right, he thought. It would be easier to let all of the complicated things slip away, to let his mind float, leave everything to White to figure out. He could always rely on her. She had always taken care of him so well before. </p><p>“Good pet,” White said softly. “You’re doing so well.” </p><p>The praise did something to him, made everything inside turn absolutely to goo, warm and fuzzy and happy. He liked it when White was happy with him. He wanted to please her more. The thoughts stirred up some of his old embarrassment, and he felt the deep flush spread across his cheeks, lighting his ears up pink. </p><p>“Ohh, did you like that? Do you like it when I praise you? Such a cute puppy, so happy from a few simple words. And so lovely when you blush.” </p><p>Whining pitifully, he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his face burn with inexplicable embarrassment, trying to separate himself from the moment and failing miserably. White watched this all with an air of amusement, lips quirking when he turned and pressed his face into her leg as if he was trying to hide. </p><p>“Are you shy now, sweet thing?” White mused, stroking her hand through Purple’s hair like she was comforting a nervous pet. “Come now, let me see your face.” </p><p>A hand hooked under Purple’s chin, slender fingers pressing slightly into fragile flesh, and he let her tilt his head up. His breath hitched in his throat when he fell into White’s infinite gaze. </p><p>He felt like he was in a trance, mute and paralyzed and as pliable as soft clay in White’s grasp. </p><p>Much in the manner of a creature inspecting its catch for faults, or a child curiously turning over a new treasure in their hands, White’s hands roamed over his head, his face, his neck. Her fingers moved from his hair to trace feather-light over his features, around his eyes, his nose, pressing a little into his cheekbones, and sliding down to tease at his mouth.</p><p>She shifted her hold on him a little, thumb pressing into the plush of his bottom lip before delving in with a mere squeeze to make him relax his jaw. And he let her, strangely enough, let her feel around his mouth, swiping her thumb across his teeth, fondling his tongue. His mouth hung open, loose and wet, and he was too late in preventing a line of drool from slipping out. </p><p>He jolted when White pressed in too far and he made a little gulping noise, throat convulsing involuntarily around the intrusion before he had to quickly turn away and gag. His head slipped from White’s thigh, and tears burned at his eyes as he gasped and coughed. </p><p>And through the entire fit, White was petting his hair, murmuring soft apologies to him. </p><p>When he’d recovered, Purple slowly turned his head back, looking up at White with eyes still watery and drool on his chin. The betrayal must have shone through on his face, because she laughed a little at him. “I’m sorry, Purple,” she bent down, and Purple shivered when he felt her brush her lips against his forehead in a sort of apologetic kiss. “I forgot how delicate the human anatomy is. Won’t you forgive an old entity’s memory?” </p><p>She cradled his head with a hand on either side, leaning in close so she could press affectionate kisses to his skin, wiping the drool from his face, nuzzling her nose into his hair. And it felt so nice, being held so close to White, being treated with such care and intimacy, that Purple almost instantaneously let go of whatever lingering confusion or hurt he still held from the previous moment. He sighed, relaxed into her embrace, and completely missed White’s odd choice of words. </p><p>He opened his eyes, only just now noticing he’d ever closed them in the first place, when he felt White’s attention began to stray from his head to his neck, then to his shoulders. </p><p>“Mm…  you have such a nice body.” Purple jumped when White’s slim hands slowly slid around to cup his chest through his thin shirt, fingers splaying out over the expanse and absently brushing against his nipples. “So muscular, and yet still so soft. Such tender flesh. Makes me want to bite down.” </p><p>White squeezed his chest to emphasize the last bit, feeling the surprisingly soft muscle spill out between her fingers, and Purple couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hold back the noises anymore. A long keen came out of his mouth. The echo of it in the silent air, sounding so helpless and needy, made Purple’s face light up in red. </p><p>White cooed in response. “That was adorable.” </p><p>He pressed his knuckles to his lips, burning up in humiliation, still feeling White’s hands playing with his chest. It felt good—he’d always been sensitive to touch there—but he was just so <em>embarrassed. </em></p><p>Purple glanced up, uncertain, when White shifted her grip to wrap her fingers under his bicep. She smiled down at him, hand tugging in encouragement. “Come up, puppy. Won’t you let me hear more of your cute little noises?” </p><p>And with a strength that could not possibly fit within White’s slender build, she hauled him up with no visible effort at all, with just a hand around his arm and the other under his armpit. The startled noise that came out of Purple as he was dropped into the bed was more like a squeak, small and disoriented, mind whirling from the abrupt change of location. The back of his head hit the pillow and then he froze in place—White had just clambered over his body and decided that his hips were the most ideal spot for her to sit on. </p><p>“There we go,” she said, sounding so pleased with her new vantage point despite the fact that Purple must be nearly shaking with embarrassment right now. “Oh, look at you, so shy. Don’t be like that, puppy, isn’t this better? Now everything is within easy reach for me.” </p><p>As if to demonstrate that statement, she pressed both her hands into either side of his stomach and slid upwards in a slow, languid movement. Her thumbs dug into muscle, fingers squeezing at soft flesh, and it made Purple suddenly writhe and squirm as his tickle response was stimulated. </p><p>“Ngh—gah!” He gasped, then shivered when White reached his pecs and she squeezed them together, the same way one could do to a woman’s breasts. </p><p>“Ohh,” she breathed in open delight, eyes wide, looking so fascinated by his little bitten-off noises and aborted jerks of movement. “You respond so well. I can’t remember the last time I’ve played with something as <em>sensitive </em>as you.” </p><p>It probably should have worried him to hear how White was talking about him as a thing and not a person, but Purple wasn’t listening to any of her words. Because in the next moment, Purple suddenly felt White’s fingers slip under his shirt, and he would’ve sat up out of sheer surprise if it weren’t for White’s weight pinning him down. </p><p>“Wh-wha—“ he babbled hopelessly, tongue all tangled up in his fluster. </p><p>Unthinkingly, his hands came up as if to push her away, but they stopped in midair, indecisive, unsure whether to protest or struggle or let her keep going. This pause allowed White to yank his shirt up all the way to his neck. </p><p>“Such cute nipples,” she cooed, cupping one pectoral and catching one rosy bud between her fingers. “And what a lovely color.” </p><p>She’d slipped her thumb into his mouth again, pressing down on his tongue so that he couldn’t form words even if he wanted to speak. </p><p>He whined in the back of his throat, the sound slipping out involuntarily. His indecisive hands had automatically gone to grip the scrunched up fabric of his shirt under his chin, not knowing where else to put them, unsure of what to do with himself. He couldn’t decide if he wanted White to stop teasing him so much or if he wanted her to continue because he was just so incredibly turned on right now. A bit of both, probably. </p><p>One of White’s hands slid down to the base of Purple’s rib cage, pulling another sound from him. His breathing had gone heavy and erratic, and he could feel his heart fluttering like small critter just beneath his skin, so close he was sure White could feel it at her fingertips. </p><p>She dragged her hand across his stomach just to feel it jump under her palm, her actions still exploratory, almost lazy. Purple was so, so deliciously responsive, his skin twitching and muscles jerking at every slight touch, and she didn’t think she would ever tire of him. </p><p>With her other hand, she pinched Purple’s left nipple just a little, and the shudder that swept through his whole body just from that one action caused something within her to stir. A sort of fascinated longing coiled inside her gut. Made her want to play with the sweet, sensitive, lovely creature that was Purple until he broke. </p><p>Interest piqued, she pinched and pulled until Purple’s nipples were stiff and peaked and oversenitized, two bright points of color on his chest. Every tweak drew a pretty little sound out of him, quiet and muffled as if he was still trying to hold them back. His fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt until his knuckles were white with tension, shoulders jerking, pure pleasure radiating through his body until it all blended together into one big haze in his mind. </p><p>“You’re liking this, aren’t you, puppy?” White murmured, and Purple could only give a needy moan in reply. “Oh I know, I know.” </p><p>She shifted her weight, and then suddenly she was sprawled out on top of him, her head lowered and Purple gasped when her tongue came out and licked a wet strip across his nipples. And when her mouth latched on and her teeth clenched down around the overstimulated nub as she sucked, he couldn’t do anything but cry out in helpless arousal. </p><p>All the strength went out of him and he fell limp into the bedsheets, eyelids fluttering from the intensity of the sensation. </p><p>“Uh-hhhnn...” Purple whimpered stutteringly, and his head lolled to the side seemingly on its own accord, cheek pressing into the pillow, his mouth falling open as he panted for breath. </p><p>When he looked over through his lashes, he nearly flinched from the look on White’s face. </p><p>Raw, infinite hunger. </p><p>“To be honest,” she murmured as if thinking out loud to herself, “I’ve been saving you for last, but I suppose a little taste won’t hurt.” </p><p>Purple didn't know what she meant by that, but the question was gone from his mind in the next moment when White suddenly ground down on his groin. He let out a sharp gasp, eyes flying wide open, staring in disbelief at White as she hooked a finger into his waistband and dragged it <em>down</em> past his hips—</p><p>And his cock sprang free from his sweatpants, already red and stiff and leaking a little from the tip. “Oh, sweet puppy,” White breathed, making a sort of happy trill in the back of her throat. “You’re already so wet. Did you get like this for me?” </p><p>She brushed a finger up the thickening length, and smiled at the squeak that came out of Purple as he gasped and covered his eyes with his arms. </p><p>"Please," Purple whispered, his blush rosy and lovely and reaching all the way down his neck. He didn’t know what he was begging for, he just wanted White to do <em>something </em>rather than stare hungrily down at him like she was eyeing a particularly juicy steak. </p><p>White pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the way down his legs and off, leaving his socks. Embarrassed, Purple automatically moved to help her, raising his hips to make it easier. When White hooked a hand behind his knee, Purple obediently raised his leg and let her bend it all the way to his chest. </p><p>Through the crack between his arms, he could see the way White smiled, fond and patronizing, before she said, “Good boy.” </p><p>Purple trembled, nearly insensate from being so overwhelmingly flustered. He felt White nose along the muscles of his inner thigh, felt her smiling lips brush at the sensitive flesh so close to his aching cock, yet seeming to ignore it for now. </p><p>“You smell so good here, I simply need to have a bite,” White murmured teasingly before licking a stripe along his sartorius muscle. Sharp teeth followed, making Purple jerk and yelp. “You’ll have a lovely flavor right here, won’t you? Oh, it’s always so difficult to choose where to begin.” </p><p>He pressed his arms over his eyes harder, losing himself in the black that swam over his vision. Thighs shaking, his hips rolling upwards, Purple hiked his leg higher for White to explore, so hard he could barely think. “Please, d-don’t bully me...” he mumbled into his arms. </p><p>White laughed and her breath tickled his skin. “I’m sorry, Purple,” she said, sounding genuinely apologetic, “I do have a bad habit of playing with my food too much.” </p><p>She kissed Purple’s aching length, making him whine helplessly. “Nnn, White… please, <em>please</em>...” he moaned plaintively, sounding frustrated and unhappy and so very needy. He couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything other than how White felt so warm wherever she touched him and how he was so hard he thought he was going to <em>die</em>. </p><p>“Patience,” White shushed and placated him with a lick up his cock. “I’m here, puppy, you’ll get what you want soon.” </p><p>
  <em>(And I will as well.)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>